Dragons React
by blacksunshine102513
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Tsunami would say to How To Train Your Dragon? Or Clay to Pokemon? Well, look no further! Thanks for reading. PS, Tsunami is also in this.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons React

 **A note before we start: I completely thought of this on my own. If there is a similar fanfic out there, this is not based of that. Thanks! Anyway, here is the fanfic.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Test One: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Tsunami: "OH GOD KILL ME NOW!"

Glory: To busy paralyzed in fear to say anything.

Starflight: "HOW ARE THEY TALKING? THEY ARE HORSES! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON 'CUTIE MARKS' WHAT EVER THAT MEANS. IT'S NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!"

Clay: "Okay, I have to admit this is a little weird."

Sunny: "My Little Pony! My little pony! La la la la laaaaaaaaa!"

 **Yeah, I watch it. Don't judge. It's not bad. Also, I didn't think of MLP. Don't give me credit. Thanks.**

Test Two: How To Train Your Dragon 2

(It's been forever since I've seen the first one)

Tsunami: "OH GOD KILL ME NOW!"

Glory: "Oh Deathbringer! Where are you?"

Starflight: "HOW ARE THE SCAVENGERS THAT EVOLVED AND DRAGONS SO DEVOLVED? WHAT IS THIS SAYING ABOUT OUR FUTURE?"

Clay: "Toothless, what are you doing?"

Sunny: "Noooooooo! The big dragon! Whyyyyyyyy!"

 **It has been FOREVER since I watched the first one, and I watched the second a couple minutes before writing this part. It's not laziness. It's just making things easier! :P Again, I didn't think of How To Train Your Dragon. Don't give me any credit.**

Test Three: Aaaaaaaadventure Time!

Tsunami: "Where are all the dragons!?"

Glory: "Where are all the dragons!?"

Starflight: "What's a... dog?"

Clay: "Adventure Time, come on grab your friends..."

Sunny: "...and go to very, distant lands!

Clay :"Jake the dog..."

Sunny: "...and Finn the human!"

Clay: "The adventure never ends,"

Clay and Sunny: "Adventure Time!

 **Hehe... yeh. I know the theme song. Deal with it. Also, don't give me credit for the theme song or Adventure Time. Not my ideas.**

Test Four: Wings of Fire book series!

Tsunami: :( # _Tsunamidoesnotapprove_

Glory: "Is someone stalking me... _again?"_

Starflight: "WHAT? WHAT? THIS INFORMATION WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL A **LOOOOONG** TIME AGO!"

Clay: "Yay? People know about me?"

Sunny: :) "I'm famous!"

 **Lol! So funny. No? Just me? Sadface. Well I'm low on ideas now, just remember that.**

Test Five: Clay Should be Dead (fan theory by TheRouxzeeSkyWing. All credit to them. Link: art/Wings-of-Fire-Clay-Should-Be-DEAD-471190529)

Tsunami: "WHAT?"

Glory: "Huh. Never thought about that. Can't imagine our _BigWings_ dead.

Starflight: "I was thinking the exact same thing. I'm glad he's not, though."

Clay: Is currently sitting in the corner staring blankly at the wall.

Sunny: :( "At least he's not dead!"

 **So sad, but so convincing. Gave me fake, invisible, non-existent tears. :( See? But seriously, all credit for the theory to TheRouxzeeSkyWing. Sorry if I spelled your username wrong.**

Test Six: Lemons

Tsunami: "I don't get it. What is this?"

Glory: "That lemon is way too sour to eat."

Starflight: "Lemons?"

Clay: Currently regretting eating the lemon whole.

Sunny: Drew a smiley face on it. "It's me!"

 **XD Yep... I'm really scraping the bottom of the barrel. Don't worry. I'm feeling a spark of electricity. I mean imagination. No wait, I mean electricity. Zzt zzt...**

Test Seven: ELECTRICITY!

Tsunami: "Why is there a fire in the ceiling?"

Glory: "Now I can help the RainWings even more, I hope..."

Starflight: Has already used it to create a supercomputer that can answer any question correctly.

Clay: Shocked himself multiple times but is okay because of his fireproof scales.

Sunny: Is currently quizzing Starflight's supercomputer.

 **Zzt zzt.. Shocking that's all I could come up with. Watt? I'm just joking around! XD Eight is going to be... interesting. Just kidding. It's pretty boring.**

Test Eight: YouTube

Tsunami: Is currently looking up game hacks.

Glory: Is currently looking life hacks to _try_ and help the RainWings.

Starflight: Is currently hacking YouTube himself.

Clay: Is currently looking up how to make food faster.

Sunny: Is currently taking online singing lessons (cuz why the freak not).

 **Hahaha! Best video ever. Oh wait, sorry. Not really. Well, kinda. Again, I do not own YouTube. I do not intend to make hacks for YouTube, and won't. Anyway, this next one is going to be long. By "this next one" I of course mean the tenth, and final one for chapter one!**

Test Nine: Minecraft (they are all playing survival together)

Tsunami: "GLORY! HOW DO YOU ALREADY HAVE A THREE STORY HOUSE WITH AN AUTOMATED FARM?"

Glory: "We've been playing for the past week."

Tsunami: "Then explain why I have a dirt house!"

Glory: "I'm just better."

Tsunami: :(

Starflight: Built a working redstone computer.

Clay: Has a giant mansion... made of dirt.

Sunny: Has a beautiful desert house with tons of diamonds.

 **Mojang: please don't sue me. Or Microsoft. Whoever, please don't sue me. I didn't make Minecraft.**

 **Also, I don't want to get sued.**

Test Ten: Pokémon!

Tsunami: "Squirtle, I choose you!"

Glory: "Go Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!"

-Squirtle fainted-

Tsunami: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Starflight: Hacked the game so has PC boxes FULL of Mews.

Clay: "We made eye contact! Let's battle!"

Sunny: "Go Charmander!"

Charmander: "Char char!"

Clay: "Go Mew!"

Mew: "Mew."

Sunny: "Wait what? How do you have a Mew already? We just started!"

Clay: "Starflight hacked me game for me."

Sunny: -_- "Seriously? Cheater."

Clay: "Sorry."

Sunny: "I will only forgive you if you sing the original theme song with me!"

Clay: "Fine. Wait, do we have to do it _here_?"

Sunny: "Okay. Let's do it..."

 **To be continued! Will they sing it in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out! Also, blah blah blah I didn't think of Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Mew, or Pokemon, blah blah don't give me credit blah blah. Thank you for reading!**

 **Signing out,**

 **Sunny the SandWing**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons React 2

A note before we start: If you haven't read the first chapter, do that please. The chapters don't build off of each other. But still go read it. Please. Also I completely thought of this on my own. If there is a similar fanfic, it's not based of that. Thanks! Anyway, read on!

CHAPTER TWO

Test Eleven: Jello

Tsunami:"It feels so weird in my mouth."

Glory: "I CAN'T CHANGE TO THIS COLOR! WHYYYY?"

Starflight: "Tell me what it's made of, then I might eat it."

Clay: "Can I have some more?"

Sunny: "It's the Jello song, the Jello song. So very very Jello-y!"

Jello! Amazing! Unnatural! Unidentified Ingredients! Also, again, I don't own the Jello company.

Test Twelve: Go-Carting!

Tsunami: "WHY WON'T THE GAS PEDAL WORK?"

Glory: "That's the break."

Tsunami; "I knew that."

Starflight: "What is the point of this?"

Clay: "Cargo-"

Sunny: "Vroom!

Vroom vroom. Go carting is really fun. I recommend you try it. Well, this next one is going to make a splash.

Test Thirteen: Water Balloons

Tsunami: "YES YES YES! THROW THEM AT ME!"

Glory: "I'll stay out of this one."

Starflight: "Again, what is the point of this?"

Clay: "Does anyone have some dirt?"

Sunny: "Too... wet."

Splash splash splashy splash splashy splash! This next one, is test fourteen.

Test Fourteen: Earth, as we know it (basically, a world ruled by scavengers, not dragons.)

Tsunami: "NO! IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S NOT REAL!"

Glory: "Oh Deathbringer! Where are you?"

Starflight: "They can't possibly that evolved!"

Clay: "Why are there no dragons? Like, anywhere."

Sunny: "Oh oh! Am I a scavenger now?"

:) So funny. Not really. Kind of. BUT SERIOUSLY SUNNY, WHY CAN'T YOU BE REAL SO I CAN HUG YOU? :(

Test Fifteen: BACON

Tsunami: :) #Tsunamiactuallydoesapprove

Glory: "This is kinda repulsive. Actually, really repulsive."

Starflight: "Can I have the ingredients?"

Clay: "Can I have some more?"

Sunny: "YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM! YUM!"

BACON BACON BACON! SO AMAZINGLY AMAZING!

Test Sixteen: NYAN CAT!

Tsunami: "AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Glory: "AAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

Starflight: "If only we could turn annoyance into energy..."

Clay: "TURN IT DOWN! TURN IT DOWN!"

Sunny: "My ears... they feel AMAZING!"

Meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. :) No? :( I don't own Nyan Cat, etc, etc.

Test Seventeen: Harry Potter

Tsunami: "GRIFFINDOR!"

Glory: "RAVENCLAW!"

Starflight: "RAVENCLAW!"

Clay: "GRIFFINDOR!"

Sunny: "Hufflepuff please."

Who needs Slitherin? No one. NO ONE NEEDS SLITHERIN! NO ONE! Also, I don't own Harry Potter, or the house names. Or think of them. Don't give me credit.

Test Eighteen: The Hobbit

Tsunami: "EAT THEM ALL, SMAUG!"

Glory: "A 'hobbit?' What? WHAT?"

Starflight: "WHY DON'T YOU CALL THEM ALL SCAVENGERS?"

Clay: "Can I eat them? Like, all of them?"

Sunny: "OMG! GOLDEN SMAUG FTW!"

Rawr. I haven't seen Battle of the Five Armies. Also, I didn't think of Smaug, or The Hobbit, etc. NO CREDIT TO ME. Except, some credit to me. Not for the Hobbit.

Test Nineteen: McDonalds

Tsunami: "YOU CALL THIS FISH?"

Glory: "I don't eat a lot of meat, but I don't thinks this is real meat."

Starflight: "You call this, meat?"

Clay: *burps* "Can I have some more?"

Sunny: "I'm lovin' it."

Nom nom. I have nothing against McDonalds. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Test Twenty: Alarm Clocks

Tsunami: "BLOW IT UP! DO IT. NOW."

Glory: "I wish this was organic so I could MELT it."

Starflight: "NOW I CAN ANNOY PEOPLE TO READ SCROLLS TO ME EVEN EARLIER! I mean... yay!"

Clay: "NO. KILL IT. KILL IT NOW!

Sunny: "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I like this thing! BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Beep beep beep beep beep. Yay. No yay? No yay... :(

Test Twenty-One: Paint.

Tsunami: "IT'S STUCK TO MEEEEE!"

Glory: "Painty paint paint."

Starflight: "It smells coughterriblecough."

Clay: "I need a washcloth. And two hundred more."

Sunny: "ALL THE RAINBOWS!

Painty paint paint. So very colorful and messy.

Test Twenty-Two: Nerf-Guns

Tsunami: "Pew pew."

Glory: "BORING!"

Starflight: "So the spring lets go and..."

Clay: "Ow my eye."

Sunny: "Pew pew."

I DON'T OWN NERF. IT'S NOT MINE!

Test Twenty-Three: Calculators

Tsunami: "What is this?"

Glory: "I think I broke it."

Starflight: "YESYESYESYESYES!"

Clay: "What's the point of this?"

Sunny: "Type in '0.1134' and turn it upside down."

Clay: "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Beep Boop. Beep. 1+1= calculating... calculating. Window.

Test Twenty-Four: Fried Chicken

Tsunami: "I'd rather have fish."

Glory: "Ew."

Starflight: "What is this?"

Clay: "Can I have some more?"

Sunny: "Badabapbaba!"

Nom nom. So yum. Much delish.

Test Twenty-Five: DISCO!

Tsunami: "What..."

Glory: "The..."

Starflight: "Actual..."

Clay: "Heck?"

Sunny: "DISCO PARTY!"

Thanks for reading chapter two!

Thanks,

Sunny


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons React 3

A note before we start: I completely thought of this idea of this on my own. If there is a similar fanfic out there, it's not based off of that. This is chapter three. If you haven't read the other chapters, please do! Anyway, here's the fanfic!

CHAPTER THREE

Test Twenty-Six: Magnifying Glass

Tsunami: Accidentally shined concentrated sunlight into her eye. "OW!"

Glory: "What is this used for?"

Starflight: "Cool!"

Clay and Sunny: They are Sunny Holmes and Dr. Clay! "It's elementary my dear Clay!" "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

I don't own Sherlock Holmes, etc. It's elementary...

Test Twenty-Seven: Gourmet Cookbooks

Tsunami: "I'm out of baking soda... I'll just use baking powder."

Glory: "Making a smoothie, making a smoothie."

Starflight: "I'll have to convert these ounces to pounds..."

Clay: "Can I eat instead?"

Sunny: "OMG. I JUST MADE THE BEST CHOCOLATE CAKE, EVEA! I USED 1000000 lbs OF CHOCOLATE! IS THAT BAD?"

SO MUCH CHOCOLATE. BE REAL SUNNY! I NEED TO HUG YOU!

Test Twenty-Eight: The Diamond Minecart (YouTuber)

Tsunami: "People make videos about this game?"

Glory: "Oh yeah, this game. Hey, he's pretty good..." *Is desperately trying to get better an Minecraft.*

Starflight: "Cool. Can I solve math problems for fun now?"

Clay: "OMG. HOW IS THIS GUY SO GOOD?"

Sunny: "Hmmm... I CHALLENGE YOU TO SPLEEF!"

I don't know DanTDM. I don't own Minecraft. Dan is a cool guy. If you like Minecraft, please go check him out.

Test Twenty-Nine: What Does The Fox Say?

Tsunami: "WHAT?!"

Glory: ...

Starflight: "Well I don't know what it says, but it certainly isn't THAT!"

Clay: "Ring-ding-ding-ding-ding-a-ding-a-ding..."

Sunny: "What does the fox say?"

I don't own "What Does the Fox Say?" DON'T SUE ME DOODS!

Test Thirty: The Word "Thrilling"

Tsunami: "KILL IT NOW!"

Glory: "NO!"

Starflight: "Oh no..."

Clay: :(

Sunny: "What's wrong. It's just a word!"

Don't you guys remember? Sunny, was in a cage.

Test Thity-One: Worms

Tsunami: "I could use this to bait fish... if the fish would eat it."

Glory: "Please Tsunami, no living creature with a brain would eat that disgusting thing."

Tsunami: "Do they even have brains? They look like they just wiggle around."

Starflight: "Sorta. They have some sort of nervous system, but not a brain like ours."

Tsunami and Glory: "NO ONE ASKED YOU, STARFLIGHT!"

Starflight: "Sorry. I was just trying to help."

Clay: "NOOOOOO! THEY ARE EATING MY DIRT!"

Sunny: "No, they are fertilizing it!"

Clay: "Ferti-What?"

Sunny: "Fertilizing."

Clay: "Again, Ferti-What?"

Sunny: -_- (seriously face) "THEY'RE MAKING IT BETTER!"

Clay: "Ohhhhhhh... Thanks worms."

Squirmy Wormys. Don't quote me on that worm-brain thing.

Test Thirty-Two: Lactose Intolerance (Dragons drink milk? Right? We'll just assume they do.)

Tsunami: :( #Tsunamiwentbacktonoteapproving

Glory: "This must be torture! No chocolate. No milkshakes. No ice cream. No milk!"

Starflight: "Is this a thing? Why wasn't this in ANY scrolls?" *Goes back to check every scroll* (they invented a form of Braille) "Nope. None of them."

Clay: "NOOOOOOOO! THE CHOCOLATE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE THIS FROM MEEEE!"

Sunny: "That's cool. I mean not cool. I don't drink a lot of milk, though."

I'm lactose intolerant. :( No milkshakes for me. :( FEEL BAD FOR ME! Or don't...

Test Thirty-Three: Pillows

Tsunami: "Why does mine have feathers everywhere and yours doesn't!"

Glory: "I didn't RIP mine to SHREDS!"

Tsunami: "Oh yeah... Hey can I borrow your pillow?"

Glory: "NO!"

Starflight: "This is so much more comfortable than rocks."

Clay: "It tasted feathery. And disgusting."

Sunny: "PILLOW FORT!"

Pillows. Just yes. Just, yes.

Test Thirty-Four: Zombies

Tsunami: "KILL THEM ALL!"

Glory: *Yawn* "They're harmless. They're just like scaven- OW!"

Tsunami: "Glory! Are you okay?"

Glory "..."

Tsunami: "Glory?"

Glory: "... ... ..."

Tsunami: "G-Glory?"

Glory: "HCKWGYSLG!"

Tsunami: "AH!"

Glory: "GOTCHA! You should've seen the look on your face."

Tsunami: :(

Starflight: "I've never seen magic like this..."

Clay: "DON'T EAT THEM! THEY TASTE TERRIBLE!"

Sunny: "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

BRAINS! Jk. Maybe. O_o

Test Thirty-Five: Turtles

Tsunami: "Wait, isn't that the name of one of my brothers?"

Turtle: "Yes."

Glory: "So. They're just turtles. Why are you showing me this."

Me: "You'll see."

Starflight: "So it has an armored shell... I've never seen a turtle up close."

Clay: "Can I eat it?"

Me "Sorry, no."

Sunny: "OMG TURTLES!"

Me: "I AM THE TURTLE GOD!"

All: *bows down to me*

Turtles. Yay! Go turtles. Go turtles.

Thanks for reading!

Thanks,

Sunny


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Dragons React 4 Part 1

A note before we start: I completely thought of this on my own. If there is a similar fanfic out there, it's not based off of that. I know at least two people have created fanfics based off of mine. They (probably) credited me. Also, please don't hate me for the end. Please. Like I said, four cherries. Thanks! Anyway, read on!

PART ONE

Test Thirty-Six: Clones

Tsunami: "AH! I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Tsunami Clone: "AH! I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Glory: "This is, how do I put this, interesting?"

Glory Clone: "What she said."

Glory: "OH WAIT, NOW THERE IS TWO STARFLIGHTS!"

Starflight: "Are."

Glory: "What?"

Starflight Clone: "You said 'Now there is two Starflights!'"

Starflight: "Is should be are."

*both Starflights fist-bump*

Glory and Glory Clone: ...

Clay: "MAKE ME FOOD!"

Clay Clone: "NO, YOU MAKE ME FOOD!"

Clay: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sunny and Sunny Clone to each other in sinc: "Hi! How are you? Good! What do you want to talk about? Nothing, really. Okay. Bye!"

NO, I AM YOUR FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't own the Star Wars line. That line isn't even from attack of the clones, not that anyone noticed. #imanerdandimproudofit

Test Thirty-Seven: Glasses

Tsunami: "OH MY GOSH HOW DO PEOPLE SEE THROUGH THESE? THEY MUST BE BLIND!"

Glory: *facepalm* or maybe *facetalon?*

Starflight: "Too bad that can't really help me..."

Clay: "Do these glasses make me look smart?"

Sunny: "No, just cute." :)

Clay: *blushes*

Oooooooo! Sunny!

Test Thirty-Eight: Cashews

Tsunami: "These Scavenger foods are crazy!"

Glory: "Would you say they're, nutty?"

Tsunami: #Tsunamiisnotamused

Starflight: "Wait, so it is or isn't in a shell?"

Clay: "Can I have some more? With a little more slat please."

Sunny: "Needs... Jelly."

Cashews Cashews come from a fruit! I don't know the person who made that (Tobuscus(I think that's how it's spelled))

Test Thirty-Nine: Dry Ice

Tsunami: "NO! IT'S FREEZING MY WATER!"

Glory: "Why is there steam coming off of it?"

Starflight: "It's not steam, it's carbon dioxide."

Glory: *gives Starflight a 'no one cares' face*

Clay: "I wonder what it tastes like... BLECH! DON'T EAT IT! DON'T EAT IT!"

Sunny: "I SHALL NAME THIS DRY ICE BOB!"

Bob: "Hello!"

Warning: don't play with dry ice. Unless you have adult supervision and proper equipment and attire. Dry ice is extremely dangerous.

Test Forty: Toothpaste

Tsunami: "What? WHAT? WHY WOULD ANYONE NEED THIS?"

Glory: "Says the dragon with fish-breath."

Taunami: :(

Starflight: "Why does it taste unnaturally minty?"

Clay: "I wonder if it tastes good... DON'T EAT THIS EITHER!"

Sunny: "Brush, brush, brush your teeth! Until they're shiny clean! Small circles, small circles, small circles round! Until they're shiny clean!"

That parody was by me. Thank you, Thank you. I'll accept my Oscar now.

Test Forty-One: Books

Tsunami: "So it's like a really big scroll... KEEP THEM AWAY FROM STARFLIGHT!"

Glory: "Cool. And useful."

Starflight: "YESSSSSSSS! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!"

Clay: "Can I eat it?"

Me: "No."

Clay: "Aww..."

Sunny: "Are there any books about dragons?"

Yay! Books! Hooray! Education!

Test Forty-Two: 21st Century

Tsunami: "WHY THERE BE NO FLYING CARS?"

Glory: "What's an iPod?"

Starflight: "OH MY GOSH THERE MUST BE SO MANY RESOURCES TO LEARN FROM!"

Clay: "So... much... FOOD!"

Sunny: "Can we go to the petting zoo? The animals must be ADORABLE!"

2015! Only 84 years, 7 months, 17 days, 11 hours, and 10 minutes (at the time of writing this) until the 22nd century! About. Not that I figured that out or anything. Heh heh...

Test Forty-Three: Carpet

Tsunami: "Why do I care about this? You can't use it underwater, and my talons will just get stuck."

Glory: "Cool. Kinda. Sorta."

Starflight: "Tsunami, your talons won't get stuck. It's not like velcro."

Tsunami: "Whatever. It's still useless."

Clay: "I think I got some hair in my mouth."

Sunny: "It's so soft!"

I like socks. And carpets. Do you see my dilemma? How many of you had to look up that word? You probably knew it, it's just spelled weird.

Test Forty-Four: Whirlnami

Tsunami: ... "NEVER!"

Glory: "Seriously Tsunami? Wow. I mean like, for real wow."

Tsunami: "NEVER!"

Starflight: "Wait... Isn't that the guy who was killed be eels?"

Clay: "What's the big deal? It's just some fandom thing."

Tsunami: "THE PROBLEM IS THAT IT EXISTS!"

Clay: "Okay okay!"

Sunny: "Umm..."

Poor Tsunami

Test Forty-Five: Google Glasses

Tsunami: "They don't fit!"

Glory: "They're upside down."

Tsunami: "I was just... testing you. Yeah, let's go with that. You passed..."

Glory: "Sure you were..."

Starflight: "This is pretty cool. And useful. Unless you're blind." :(

Clay: "Does it give me X-Ray vision? That would be cool. I wish it did."

Sunny: "Hey Google, show me adorable cats!"

I don't own Google company. Or their glasses. Or cats from the internet.

Test Forty-Six: Drawing

Tsunami: "Why would anyone ever need this?"

Glory: "To express yourself."

Tsunami: "Still, what is the point of this?"

Starflight: "What was the point of introducing this to me?"

/\ /\

Clay: "It's me:" '_'

Sunny: "I WILL MAKE ALL THE PONIES!"

You heard her. ALL the ponies.

END OF PART 1


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Dragons React 4 2

PART TWO

Test Forty-Seven: Dogs

Tsunami: "It's just another animal."

Glory: "HOW DO SCAVENGERS KEEP THESE? THEY'RE NOISY, THEY SMELL BAD AND THEY AREN'T EVEN CUTE!"

Starflight: "What kind of animal is so devolved that it needs to rely on scavengers? Oh wait, dogs."

Clay: "I wonder if the hair is a defense mechanism because it tastes TERRIBLE!"

Sunny: "Aww! It's so cute! Can I have one?"

Woof woof. Bark bark. Growl growl. Yelp yelp. Whine whine. Pant pant. Other dog noise other dog noise.

Test Forty-Eight: Moons Prophecy

Tsunami: "I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN. THAT SCHOOL TOOK LIKE SIX MONTHS TO BUILD. TO THUNDER OR ICE IS GONNA BRING THIS DOWN!"

Glory: "Whaaa?"

Starflight: "In the line 'Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice,' it says the mountain will fall beneath thunder. Thunder is sound." #Starflightdoesnotapprove

Clay: "Wait. I thought NightWings didn't have powers."

Sunny: "Moon does."

Clay: "Oh."

I foresee we will have something other than seagulls!

Test Forty-Nine: Cars

Tsunami: "Why would anyone need this? Can't they just, I don't know, FLY?"

Glory: "It's for scavengers."

Tsunami: "Oh. I knew that."

Starflight: "How does this work? I wish I could take this apart."

Clay: "Can I eat it?" *nom nom* "BLECH! DON'T EAT IT!"

Sunny: "Road trip!"

Test Fifty: Money

Tsunami: "Why do you need this? Can't the scavengers just fight?"

Glory: "Civilized scavengers don't fight."

Tsunami: "WHAT!"

Starflight: "This is pretty smart. We should develop a firm of this."

Clay: "Is it food?"

Sunny: "No, but you use it to get food."

Clay: :)

Ca-ching! Free imaginary money for everyone who reads this!

Well that's all. Thanks for reading. Wait, what's that? You want MORE? Ungrateful lizards as Kestrel would say. But I'm not Kestrel. I made you guys wait so long (compared to the other chapters). You guys deserve more. SO HERE YOU GO!

Test Fifty-One: School (with grades and favorite subject)

Tsunami: "It's like ours... COPIERS!" D+ Gym

Glory: "Cool. It's like their school." A Language Arts

Starflight: "YAY! THE SCAVENGERS NEED TO LEARN!" A+ ALL THE SUBJECTS

Clay: "It's like ours." D Lunch

Sunny: "Oh my gosh! We have one just like these scavenger schools!" B Music

Test Fifty-Two: Laptops

Tsunami: "What. Why would you use this?"

Glory: "What's this for?"

Starflight: "$25000000! PLEASE! I NEED THIS!"

Clay: "Can I eat it?" *nom* ZZT!

Sunny: "OMG ADORABLE CATS!"

I wish I had one...

Test Fifty-Three: Pie

Tsunami: "Is this even real fruit?"

Glory: "I didn't know there was so much fruit."

Starflight: "Interesting."

Clay: "GIVE ME MORE!"

Sunny: "Yum yum!"

Pie Power! So teh OP! Kablammy.

Test Fifty-Four: Grenades

Tsunami: "Boom boom!"

Glory: "What is this used for. I can't think of anything to use it for."

Starflight: "So you take out the pin, the gasses mix, and..."

Clay: "BOOM!"

Sunny: "Cool. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe."

Boom. Boom BOOOOOOOOOM

Test Fifty-Five: Pizza

Tsunami: "Can I put fish on it? No? I'm out."

Glory: "Too much... everything."

Starflight: "I... Wha... What? WHAT?"

Clay: "GIVE ME MORE!"

Sunny: "Yum!"

Who doesn't love pizza? Other than Tsunami. And Glory. And Starflight.

Test Fifty-Six: Snakes

Tsunami: "Cool!"

Glory: "So we both have venom..."

Starflight: "And can unhinge your jaws..."

Clay: *eats in one bite* "Is the venom bad for you?"

Sunny: "Slithery slithery snakes. Slithery snake song."

Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Only a parseltounge would understand that.

Test Fifty-Seven: TVs

Tsunami: "I don't need no screens."

Glory: "I don't need no screens either."

Starflight: "You don't need any screens, not 'I don't need no screens.'"

Clay: "OMG NOOO! NOT THE FITNESS CHANNEL! NOOOOO"

Sunny: "So colorful! Such character! Many cute!"

TV. Oh yeah. Except the- the fitness channel. *shudders*

Test Fifty-Eight: Phones

Tsunami: "Beep beep boop bop."

Glory: "What happened to 'I don't need no screens?'"

Starflight: "Can I take it apart? I just want to see how it works."

Clay: "Okay Google, search food."

Sunny: *sends texts to everyone*

I don't own Google. Don't sue me please. Pretty please. Super pretty please! With a cherry on top? Two cherries? Three?

Test Fifty-Nine: Shampoo

Tsunami: "Why would ANYONE use this?"

Glory: "'Cause other creatures have fur."

Starflight: "Can I run some tests?"

Clay: "I wonder if I can eat it... BLECH. DEFINITELY NOT FOOD!"

Sunny: "Shampoo... Sh-am-poo. That's a funny word. Sham-poo."

It is a funny word. Lol. Not yum. At all. Don't ask how I know. :)

Test Sixty: THIS IS THE LAST TEST (of this chapter)

Tsunami: "FINALLY!"

Glory: "WE'RE FREE!"

Starflight: "That actually wasn't that bad. I made so many observations."

Clay: "MUST. EAT. FOOOOOOD!"

Sunny: "Aww..."

Sorry guys, I have to end it here. You guys have been waiting FOR EVER! I need ideas. Please. Don't tell Google, but I'll give you FOUR cherries. I'm so evil. I think I'm going to pays this fanfic, and do another one. No spoilers, but it Truth or Dare.

Thanks,

Sunny


End file.
